iPod Challenge
by ElenaDarren
Summary: Ten songs, ten drabbles! All Channy! Rated T for safety


**A/N: Ok, so I'm trying the iPod Challenge that some people are doing. It's not my best work, so bare with me. This is just to get my mind flowing ;D**

**iPod Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Sonny With A Chance, or any of the songs used here. Yet this is FAN fiction so the plot of the story ideas are mine. If you'd like to use any of the ideas, no matter how small, please just ask. Thank you! :)**

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs- Fall Out Boy**

Sonny layed back on her bed, thinking. So much had happened in the past year. She couldn't believe it! She had gotten the best job in the world, become _famous_, made new freinds! A smile formed as she thoughts lingered on.

She had met Hollywood's Bad Boy, the King of Drama, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey, Sunshine. Got room for one more?"

The brunette grinned and looked up from her possition. Speak of the devil, she thought. "Maybe."

**Behind These Hazel Eyes- Kelly Clarkson **

Chad held the crying girl to him chest.

"How could he do this to me? I loved him! What's _wrong_ with me?" the brunette shrieked.

"Shh," he hushed, rubbing circles on her back.

Sonny hiccuped and cryed more, "Thank you, Chad," she whispered into his shoulder.

He nodded and kissed her forhead, trying to keep back tears of his own.

**Nobody's Home- Avril Lavigne**

"Aw! Please, please, _pleeease? _Can we keep him?" Sonny begged her boyfriend.

Chad shook his head, "No, we can't take another animal. And he won't get along with Boots, Sonny! Cats and dogs don't get along!"

Sonny pouted, "Yeah? Well, I didn't get along with you."

"That's different."

"Come on! Please?" she held the puppy up, the dog wagged his tail and licked Chad.

"Aw, eww!"

Sonny laughed, "He likes you!"

Chad grumbled, "I don't like dogs."

"I don't like cats."

"You like Boots."

"You'll like Buddy."

"... Ugh! Fine."

**Misguided Ghosts- Paramore**

"Yes, just go down that hall and..."

Sonny watched in disgust as Chad flirted with another girl. It was gross! Why did he do that? He flirted with every girl that just happened to be pretty.

She groaned, and took a deep breath. She hated even _more_ when one minute he'd be all into her, fighting and flirting, then the next second escorting some girl, getting too touchy-feely just to point her in the right direction!

She watched Chad again, shook her head and walked away. Fine, she could play this game, too.

**Paint It Black- The Rolling Stones**

"No, no, no! Black, people, black! Not brown! Brown is gone!" Chad yelled.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Sonny asked.

"Going goth."

"Why?"

He eyed her, "Aren't you goth?"

"No! What made you think that?"

"Oh. I just thought with the hair..."

"I'm _not_ goth."

"Oh, great! Thanks for telling me _now!_"

**Jump Then Fall- Taylor Swift**

Sonny sighed and made her next move, "Hey, Chad?"

Right when Chad turned around Sonny moved closer to him and crashed her lips to his. At first he froze, but wouldn't you if your best friend for four years just kissed you? After a second or two he shut his eyes and kissed her back with all he had. She tried to supress a moan but fail when he moved from her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck.

"Chad?"

"Hm?"

"That's for catching me."

He chuckled and brought his lips back to hers.

**American Idiot- Green Day**

"I have a question, since your so smart," Chad said.

Sonny nodded, "Hm?"

"When we cuss we say, 'Excuse my French.' When the French cuss do they say, 'Excuse my American?'"

**Paparazzi- Lady GaGa**

Chad smirked as he read this week's magazine of _Teen Weekly_

_'Does Hollywood have a new couple to look forward to? Seems so! As you saw from our cover, we caught Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe sharing a kiss on the set or thier new movie "My New Stepsister" where they play as stepsiblings who fall in love. Will the on-screen kissing make these two realise that maybe their bickering has more to it? We think so! Go to our website and tell us what you think!"_

Chad grinned, finally! He got _his_ face on the cover kissing Sonny! And all it took was a movie and a tip to the papparazzi!

**My Immortal- Evanescenc**

Chad opened his eyes that he was in the living room, he had fallen asleep on the piano.

He looked at the piano and tears started to form.

Oh, shit, he thought. This was her's, this was her piano. She had given it to him when he almost killed himself. She had bought it and they spent hours on it, writing songs down. Writing down everything they ever felt. This was hers.

**I Kissed Agirl- Katy Perry**

The brunette pulled away from the blonde she had just kissed, shocked.

"I can't believe I just did that!" she huffed.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, we are _never, **ever**_ doing this again! I can't believe my lips touched yours! EW!"

The King of Drama's laughed roared through the room, "Me either!"

Sonny and Tawni glared at Chad.

"Hm, haha, I hope you really enjoyed it, Cooper. Because I know someone _else_ these lips won't be touching."

He smirked, "I'll sacrifice, I don't want to have to kiss you and taste Mocha Coca Mocha or whatever."

Tawni gasped, "Well, that's just rude!" And stomped out of the room.

Chad snickered as she left, Sonny hit him behind the head. "Ow!"

**A/N: So how was it? What can I do better? What was your favorite drabble? Please tell me in a review! I'll give anyone who does a cookie with Sterling Knight on it!**

**Even though I perfer long reviews, I'll make life easier! Just type one of these choices and tell me how you felt I did!**

**Ice Cream: _I Loved It!_**

**Frozen Yogurt: _I Liked It (thought it could be better)_**

**Sorbet: _I Hate It (please explain why)_**


End file.
